Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (character index)
This is an index of characters introduced in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. The order that the characters are seen or mentioned is from the American version of the book. In other languages, the order may or may not be different. Chapter One: The Dark Lord Ascending *Pius Thicknesse *Charity Burbage Chapter Two: In Memoriam *Percival Dumbledore *Three Muggle boys *Kendra Dumbledore *Ariana Dumbledore *Betty Braithwaite *Ivor Dillonsby Chapter Three: The Dursleys Departing :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Four: The Seven Potters *Selwyn *Hedwig's killer Chapter Five: Fallen Warrior :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Six: The Ghoul in Pyjamas *Monsieur Delacour Chapter Seven: The Will of Albus Dumbledore *Dragomir Gorgovitch *Beedle the Bard Chapter Eight: The Wedding *Lancelot *Ronald Weasley's uncle *The Weasleys' many cousins *Barny Weasley *Fleur Delacour's cousins *Waiters at Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding *Band at Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding Chapter Nine: A Place to Hide *Workmen at Tottenham Court Road *Waitress at Tottenham Court Road Chapter Ten: Kreacher's Tale :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Eleven: The Bribe *Unidentified Death Eater (IV) Chapter Twelve: Magic is Might *Unidentified Ministry witch *Unidentified Magical Maintenence employee *German woman *German children *Reginald Cattermole *Albert Runcorn *Mary Cattermole Chapter Thirteen: The Muggle-Born Registration Commission *Wakanda *Bernie Pillsworth *Bletchley *Arkie Alderton *Alderton *Maisie Cattermole *Ellie Cattermole *Alfred Cattermole Chapter Fourteen: The Thief :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Fifteen: The Goblin's Revenge *Gornuk *Gamp Chapter Sixteen: Godric's Hollow *Bowman Wright *Abbott *Ignotus Peverell Chapter Seventeen: Bathilda's Secret :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Eighteen: The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore *Barnabus Finkley *Enid Smeek Chapter Nineteen: The Silver Doe :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Twenty: Xenophilius Lovegood :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Twenty-one: The Tale of the Three Brothers *Egbert the Egregious *Godelot *Hereward *Loxias *Barnabas Deverill *Arcus *Livius *Antioch Peverell *Cadmus Peverell *Death Chapter Twenty-two: The Deathly Hallows :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Twenty-three: Malfoy Manor *Scabior Chapter Twenty-four: The Wandmaker :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Twenty-five: Shell Cottage *Ragnuk *Teddy Lupin Chapter Twenty-six: Gringotts *Marius *Bogrod *Beggars on Diagon Alley Chapter Twenty-seven: The Final Hiding Place *Gringotts dragon Chapter Twenty-eight: The Missing Mirror :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Twenty-nine: The Lost Diadem :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Thirty: The Sacking of Severus Snape :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Thirty-one: The Battle of Hogwarts *Helena Ravenclaw Chapter Thirty-two: The Elder Wand :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Thirty-three: The Prince's Tale *Mary MacDonald Chapter Thirty-four: The Forest Again :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Thirty-five: King's Cross :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Thirty-six: The Flaw in the Plan :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Epilogue-Nineteen Years Later *Lily Potter *James Potter II *Albus Potter *Rose Weasley *Hugo Weasley *Scorpius Malfoy *Victoire Weasley *Astoria Greengrass (identified as Draco Malfoy's wife) *James Potter II's friends See also *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (film)'' *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (character index) *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (character index) *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (character index) *Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (character index) *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (character index) *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (character index) Category:Books (real-world) Category:Character indexes